remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumu Narumi
Ayumu Narumi is a character in Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning. He is the clone of Kiyotaka Narumi. Though, he didn't know that at first. :Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Daniel Katsük (English) Appearance Ayumu has brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears earings in his ears. He is mostly seen in his white, blue, and black uniform. Though, he wears other clothes through out the series, like Hiyono Yuizaki and the other characters. Ayumu appears to be an ordinary school boy. He has brown hair and eyes, and has average height. weighs 140lb. Personality Ayumu Narumi is a very smart student, his intelligence above average. But he is afraid that he might never surpass his older brother, Kiyotaka. Ayumu doesn't seem to be a very outgoing and social person. He is always seen alone, until Hiyono Yuizaki comes along. Ayumu can be nice, but there's times when he can be stuborn and doesn't like hearing Hiyono. He loves to cook, and Hiyono loves to steal his food from him, which makes him mad a little. He is good at logic and great with understanding things. Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning Ayumu grew up with his family loving his brother, Kiyotaka. Everything that Kiyotaka was good at, so was Ayumu. Everything about the two was alike. Even Ayumu falling in love with Madoka Narumi. Ayumu is first seen sitting at the top of the roof at his school. He was taking a nap till he heard a noise. This is when he was blamed for a death of a girl. He then is bothered by the police, and his sister for some clues. Though, he tells them that he didn't do it. He then knows who did it, but didn't tell. He was thinking of the way how the killer did it. During this time, he meets Hiyono Yuizaki. She questions him about the crime, which he denys it was him that did it. He told her who did it. He then goes and sees the girl that did it. She gets bad and her boyfriend tries to hurt Ayumu. Later on, Ayumu figures out her trick and tells the police. She runs off and fakes her death. Though, she is then killed later on. This is when Ayumu figures out the girl and the boy that killed her where Blade Children. Afterwards, Ayumu tries to figure out a crime that happen in Sayoko Shiranagatani's house. Which he figures it out, but then gets to know that Sayoko is a Blade Child herself but had forgotten her memories. Afterwards, Ayumu discovers Eyes Rutherford, who wants him to play the piano, but Ayumu refuses. This is when later, Ayumu and Hiyono must stop a bomb from blowing things up. Ayumu manages to stop the bomb, but then there was another death that happen and it was caused by a Blade Child. This was Kousuke Asazuki. The two have a little match where Ayumu wins over guessing Kousuke's card by a trick with a knife. Afterwards, he is then put through another match with Rio Takeuchi, the one that killed one of his teachers. Rio wins by faking that there was poison in one of the glass. It was just medicine or bitter water. They later have rematch to get a tape and Hiyono. Ayumu wins this match and Rio gets taken back to the hospital. In the anime version Ayumu helps the Blade Children out from a Hunter. Then later, helps get Hiyono and Rio back when they are kidnapped. Though, in the manga, he is hold hostage by Kanone Hilbert, when him and Ryoko, Rio, and Kousuke are having a little match with him. Ayumu manages to win without killing no one, by getting the Blade Children to help him. They are then sent to the hospital to treat their wounds. This is when Hizumi Mizushiro comes around. He tells Ayumu that he is the dark evil side while Ayumu is the good side, simillar like God and the Devil. Ayumu then figures out that Hizumi is a clone of his so called brotherYaiba, the father of the Blade Children. Ayumu is also a clone of his brother Kiyotaka. Ayumu and Hizumi have to have a match to see with one wins, in the end he wins and is dying in the hospital. He then plays the piano with one hand for Hiyono. Hizumi dies in the hospital. Before this, Ayumu discovers that Hiyono wasn't her real name or age. Important Information *In the anime verison of Spiral, Ayumu isn't at the hospital in the end, nether is he dying, nor he didn't discover about Hiyono *Ayumu becomes popular in his school by the time Hizumi comes around *Ayumu often thinks hes a detective, which gets Madoka mad at him *He often gets mad at Hiyono for stealing his lunch, for her singing, and just getting on his nerves, but it is shown that he actually does care about her even though he acts like he hates her by forgetting her name when talking to other people Category:Spiral characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters